Hocus Pocus
by milly loca
Summary: "Una mujer infeliz, y una niña Infeliz, ¿Podre salvarla?, Una mujer sin felicidad, y una niña que nunca la conoció, ¿podre hacerla feliz?"-Eran los pensamientos de Anya, mientras miraba a la pequeña Felika dormir en la cama de una de las habitaciones de su casa. Esta es la historia de dos personas que encontraron la felicidad de forma algo rara, "con una mágica mentira".


**Bueno no se si ya escucharon esta cancion, pero si no, no se que están esperando para hacerlo, la historia esta basada en una cancion que se llama "Hocus Pocus" de las Vocaloid Gumi y Miku, que esta muy linda y espero les guste n_n**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: La cancion y los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, todo a sus creadores.**

* * *

Hocus Pocus

En un parque de la ciudad estaba una niña sentada en un columpio, esa niña tenia su cabello rubio suelto cubriendo su rostro en el cual se escondía un vendaje, por una herida provocada por sus padres, los cuales la maltrataban, esa pequeña niña lloraba por lo que le sucedía y quería que alguien la ayudara, mientras sus esperanzas desaparecían de a poco, hasta ese día.

Se encontraba como de costumbre en el parque, las personas pasaban de largo sin imaginarse su dolor, otra vez tenia un nuevo vendaje en su cara, otro golpe que le habían dado sus padres, no entendía como su propia familia podía ser tan cruel con ella, en ese momento, se acerco alguien a ella, era una mujer de larga cabellera rubia y una sonrisa amable, sus ojos morados eran muy bonitos, tenia su cabello atado con un listón color blanco.

-¿Estas bien pequeña?-Le pregunto de forma amable.

-Si señorita-Dijo dejando ver el vendaje y sonriendo a la dama frente a ella.

La rubia solo miro a la niña y frunció el ceño, era mas que obvio que esa pequeña no estaba del todo bien.

-¿Como te llamas?-Le pregunto sonriendo de nuevo.

-Me llamo Felika-Se presento la pequeña rubia sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto Felika, yo soy Anya, dime ¿tienes hambre?-Le pregunto de forma amable.

Felika solo asintió a las palabras de las mujer, ella era muy amable, a diferencia de las demás personas, ella fue la única que se acerco a ella para ayudarla.

-Ven conmigo, te daré de comer y luego un buen baño-Dijo tomándola de la mano para llevarla a su casa.

Felika solo tomo su mano y fue con ella, mientras la acompañaba la pequeña rubia empezó a llorar, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la rusa que la volteo a ver y sonrió, por lo que se agacho a la altura de la niña y le acaricio la cara con una sonrisa.

-Calma no pasa nada, ¿quieres que te enseñe un hechizo para olvidar la trastesa?-Pregunto la rusa con una suave sonrisa.

La pequeña polaca solo asintió interesada, la rusa se acerco a su oído y le susurro unas palabras.

-Hocus Pocus, que esas lagrimas desaparezcan-Dijo sacando un pañuelo y limpiando su cara con cuidado de no lastimarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

La pequeña polaca solo se rió un poco ante las palabras de la mayor y sonrió nuevamente, así las dos llegaron a la casa de la rusa, donde la dejo sentada en una mesa mientras ella le preparaba algo de comer.

Las dos se la pasaban muy bien juntas, Anya cuidaba mucho de Felika, y siempre que la niña lloraba ella usaba su "hechizo magico" en ella haciendo que la pequeña polaca sonriera otra vez, pero fue una noche en que estaban cenando que Felika supo la historia de su salvadora.

-Sabes, cuando tenia tu edad, a mi también me paso lo que a ti, mis padres me maltrataban como a ti-Dijo de manera algo seria Anya.

Felika solo escuchaba con atención la historia de Anya, le daba angustia saber que ella había vivido lo que ella estaba viviendo, pero pensando bien las dos se entendían, "una mujer que fue infeliz y una niña infeliz, ¿Podre salvarla?" Fue el pensamiento de Anya cuando la conoció, "una mujer que creció sin felicidad y una niña que nunca la conoció, ¿podre hacerla Feliz?" Siempre se preguntaba eso cada que miraba a Felika dormir en la cama de una de las habitaciones de su amplia casa.

Fue un día que decidió hacerle un pequeño presente, Anya se corto el cabello hasta los hombros y sin mas le dio el listón que usaba en el cabello y se lo puso a manera de diadema con algunas flores que le había puesto.

-Ahora te vez linda-Le dijo sonriendo de forma tierna.

-Gracias señorita Anya-Dijo la polaca algo tímida.

-No hay de que pequeña, pero por favor, llámame Anya solamente.

La pequeña solo asintió, le encantaba estar con ella y era su deseo estar siempre con Anya, ya que ella la había salvado de esa vida de sufrimientos, solo abrazo a Anya en modo de agradecimiento hacia todo lo que había echo por ella, Anya y Felika empezaron a vivir juntas en la casa de Anya, pero la felicidad no es eterna, un día el "hechizo" se deshizo, ya que un policía llego a la casa de la rusa, asustando a la pequeña rubia que se abrazo a la mayor.

Pero eso no impidió que se llevaran a Anya, la cual solo le sonrió a Felika de manera tranquila, mientras la polaca lloraba para que su amiga no se fuera, pero Anya sabia que lo que ella había echo era un crimen, secuestrar a una menor, pero sus intenciones eran mas que buenas, ya que ella lo había echo con el plan de hacerla feliz y ayudarla.

-"Ahora ella podrá tener una vida feliz, esto es lo mejor"-Penso Anya mientras miraba a Felika llorar por su ida.

Tiempo después de que la arrestaran, la niña abusada que sufría salio a la luz, y eso era lo que la rusa siempre quiso, que la gente supiera lo que la pequeña polaca sufría tiempo después, Felika ya en un cuerpo maduro, estaba a las puertas de una prisión con un ramo de girasoles y en su cabeza la corona de flores que le habia regalado Anya tiempo atrás, ahora la polaca ya era un mujer adulta y estaba a solo unos minutos de volver a ver a su amiga.

Cuando la rusa salio por la puerta, la polaca corrió hacia ella echa un mar de lagrimas y la abrazo.

-Como que, te extrañe-Dijo Felika llorando en los brazos de su vieja amiga.

-Yo igual-Le contesto, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Las dos regresaron por la calle a la casa donde pasaron los mejores días de sus vidas agarradas de las manos, ahora la felicidad y la amistad si iba a durar para siempre, pero mientras caminaban Anya lloraba, por lo que Felika se volteo y saco un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Hocus Pocus, que las lagrimas desaparezcan-Susurro con una sonrisa, Anya solo sonrió ante el comentario de la joven.

Y así fue como dos personas que una vez fueron infelices encontraron la felicidad de forma algo rara.

 _"con una mágica mentira"_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí queda, se que esta algo corto, pero espero que les guste mucho, porque estaba escuchando esa cancion mientras escribía n_n**

 **Bueno, ya me voy, hasta otra historia :D**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
